Devices used in wireless power transfer may be subject to uncertainty and variance in both the materials and processes used to manufacture the devices. Different wireless power transfer devices manufactured using the same materials and processes may perform at different levels, and in some cases may be unsuitable for their originally intended use. This may reduce the yield of usable wireless power transfer devices that can be obtained from a given amount of materials.